Blip 2
by caprincessinco04
Summary: ****This idea has been in my head for a while. And I need to get it out so I can focus on the rest of my stories. No further story here just a one shot about Ana telling Christian about Blip 2****


****This idea has been in my head for a while. And I need to get it out so I can focus on the rest of my stories. No further story here just a one shot about Ana telling Chrisitan about Blip 2****

What?!

I must have miss heard her. She can't be serious can she?!

"Mrs. Grey? Are you ok?"

"Are you sure?" I ask my voice barley a whisper.

"Yes I am 100% positive. You are pregnant."

This can not be happening again. I mean I have been coming in 2 weeks early for my shots to make sure this did not happen again.

"But we have been so careful, almost too careful with the shots; I just don't understand how this happened again."

"Well more than likely it just ran out early again, even with you coming in before schedule, sometimes it just happens. No birth control is 100% effective."

I just stare at Dr. Greene.

"Lets do a scan and see how far along you are." She suggests.

I nod and follow her over to the table.

"You know the drill." Dr. Greene smiles.

I take my jeans and panties off and drape myself with the paper blanket. Dr. Green inserts the probe as I let out a deep breath.

There is a slight frown on her face which makes me alert.

"Is everything ok. Is the baby alright? What's wrong?" Panic and fear fill my voice.

"Every this fine Ana. The baby is perfectly fine. You are about 3 months along, so it looks like your last shot just failed completely." She states simply with a slight detection of nervousness.

"What? You're positive?" I ask completely stunned.

"Yes." She smiles and turns the monitor to me and there she is Blip 2. Bigger than the first picture of Blip but there she is. I don't know why it's a she but that's what I feel and I am going with it. Tears fill my eyes and I stare at the picture of my baby, our baby. We are going to have another baby and I am so happy and so in love with her already.

"Would you like a picture?"

"Yes please 2, if you don't mind."

I am in the back of the SUV. Sawyer is driving we are on our way home. I am happy about the baby, I have let myself relax into the back seat and my hand is now protectively on my stomach. At least now I know why I have been extra emotional lately and why my sex drive has increased a lot in the last couple weeks.

We pull into the driveway and up to the house when reality hits me. I have to tell Christian I am pregnant again. I feel sick now.

Walking into the house, I hear Christian playing with Teddy and they are laughing which brings a huge grin to my face.

"Look Teddy, Mommy's home." Christian catches my eyes and smiles while pointing to me with Teddy in his arms.

"MMOOMMMYYY!" Teddy screeches and practically jumps out of Christians arms.

Christian puts him down and he comes running over to me. I bend down in just enough time to catch him and he snuggles close to me and wraps his little arms around my neck.

"Hey baby boy. Mommy missed you. Did you have a good day with Nana Gail?"

"Yes mommy, but I missed you." He kisses my cheek. Can't help the tears that spring to my eyes. I hug him tighter I can' believe my baby boy is almost 2 years old. Time goes way too fast.

Christian has made his way over to me at this point.

"Hello Mrs. Grey." He kisses my lips as one arm snakes around my waist.

"Hello Mr. Grey." I smile

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?" concern etched on his face and in his voice.

"Oh I am fine just a long day and needed some snuggles." I smile at him.

We head into the kitchen and enjoy the wonderful dinner of Baked Chicken and Mac & Cheese, Gail has prepared for us. Simple dinners when you have a toddler are always best.

Christian tells me about his day and asks about mine, I just tell him it was fine, had a few meetings and such.

"How was your day baby? How was the doctor?"

I stiffen slightly and shift in my chair pretending to get more comfortable.

"The doctor was fine. My day was fine too. A few meetings and new manuscripts came in today." I state as though my day was un-exciting.

Christian does not believe me but lets it pass for right now.

We finish up dinner and Christian and Teddy play with his cars and trains on the floor while I am huddled on the couch watching them.

I am completely in love with how in love Christian is with Teddy. He had his doubts about being a father in the beginning and we went through some very intense and emotional therapy sessions and not to mention our trip to Detroit, but he has always loved Teddy unconditionally.

I sit and watch my men, playing together. I pray that it will be the same with the new baby. I just have no idea how he is going to react. I mean the first time was not good. This time will it be different? Will he be happy? I mean we have talked about having more kids, but then again Christian said we could have kids, when he proposed and offered me the world. I know he loves Teddy more than he ever thought possible but, will he love this baby too? Will he still love me? Ana stop it! Your mind is running away again. He is not going to leave you. He loves you and you love him and yes he may go all fifty on you again but he will warm up to this baby too. I know that Christian will love blip 2 unconditionally, Even if it takes time for him to warm up to the idea again. I just wish his first reaction would have been normal then I would not be so worried about this one.

We have bathed Teddy and settled him into bed. I have kissed Teddy goodnight and Christian is reading him his bedtime stories. Something he has done every single night since Teddy was born, even when he has had to go out of town he always Skyped in on the IPad and read to Teddy. I leave him alone tonight. Heading into our bedroom I change out of my clothes slipping on one of Christians T-shirts, I make my way into the bathroom to wash my face, and brush my teeth. I must have spaced out, I jump when I feel Christians arms around me.

"Sorry baby. I did not mean to startle you. You just look so beautiful standing there. I needed to feel you in my arms." He kisses my neck and I relax slightly into him, he is wearing his Pajama bottoms and nothing else. No wonder I am pregnant again my husband is a fucking god, and amazing in bed, what woman would not want sleep with him at any given chance. Actually I am surprised now that I did not get pregnant sooner. I meet his eyes in the mirror.

"Ana, What's wrong?" I stiffen again and stay silent. He knows something is up he can read me like a book the same way I read him."

"Damn it Ana. I know something is wrong. Is it something at work? Did something happen at the Doctor?"

"Christian everything is fine at work."

He spins me around in his arms. One arm still around my waist the other hand raising my chin so our eyes lock.

"So it's the doctor. What happened? What's wrong? Are you sick? Tell me!" fear and anxiety written all over his face and his eyes full of concern.

Tears begin to fall down my cheeks. "Please don't be mad." I barely whisper

"Ana what the fuck is wrong?"

My eyes fall to my hands on his chest.

"I'm Pregnant." My voice small.

I hear his sharp breath at my words. I slowly raise my eyes to his and see his blank gaze. I panic, sobbing harder now my eyes dropping to my hands once again I begin to ramble.

"Christian I am so sorry. I have been going in for my shots early to help make sure this did not happen again and I am sorry but the last shot just completely failed. I know that this was not planned but we can handle it. You are such a great father and I know you will love this new baby just as much as Teddy and it will be ok. I am sorry that this was unplanned. I love you and I did not mean for this to happen. I love you and we will be ok. Please don't be mad, please don't leave me. Please Christian don't…." My head is gently pulled up and his lips are on mine quickly which silences my ramble. The kiss is so gently, possessive and loving stealing my already shaky breath his hands circle my waist and back holding me to him, I begin to relax.

He breaks the kiss and locks eyes with mine and it's now I notice that he too has tears in his eyes.

"You're Pregnant." He whispers as a smile creeps across his face and a tear falls down his cheek.

"Yes." I whisper back.

He kisses me again.

"Are you happy?" I ask nervously

"Baby I am so ecstatic, we are going to have another baby, why would you think I would be mad and leave?" the realization dawns on him

"Well…I…um…It's just that after I told you this the first time it did not go well and I was so afraid that you would be upset again. This again was not planned and this shot is not very effective for me and I just did not want you to be upset again." Tears falling again.

"Ana, Baby." He sighs and pulls me to him wrapping me protectively in his arms. He kisses the top of my head.

"I am so sorry you were afraid to tell me. I never ever want you to be afraid to tell me anything. You are my world Ana. I will never forgive myself for how I reacted the first time. I will spend forever making that up to you. But baby, I am not afraid anymore, ok well maybe a little, but I know how much I love you and Teddy and now this new baby, I love it so much already it's an amazing feeling. You three are my entire world and I could not be happier."

My arms grip him tighter to me as the tension leaves my body and I melt completely into his embrace.

"I love you Christian." My voice soft as I kiss his chest gently.

He pulls my eyes to his again.

"I love you Ana. Never ever forget that. Are you happy?" he asks searching my eyes.

"So happy Christian. I love blip 2 so much already, and I am so happy you are happy. Do you want to see a picture?"

"Yes you have one?" He asks excitedly.

I nod and race to the bedroom. He follows and sits on the bed. I come back over standing in between his legs and him the sonogram picture.

"Wow" he breathes.

"Dr. Greene said I am about 3 months along." I Smile at the expression of awe on his face.

"This is so amazing. 3 months wow. Well I guess that explains why your sex drive went up and I did notice your breast getting a bit bigger." He grins, as he places the picture on the nightstand and pulls me close to him lifting my shirt over my head, next thing I know I am on the bed and Christian is laying next to me. He kisses my lips and his hand runs down my side to my stomach. He splays his hand across belly and caresses gently. I can feel his smile against my lips. He shifts on the bed and places gentle kisses on my belly.

"Hello in there." Kiss. His voice so soft.

"I am your daddy." Kiss

"I love you so much already and so does your mommy and she is going to keep you safe for a while longer and I am going to keep your mommy safe and love you both." Kiss

"I can't wait to meet you." Kiss

"I love you." Kiss

The tears of joy are flowing freely down my face as I watch my husband talking to our baby. He kisses his way back up my body to my mouth and this time the kiss is full of passion and love. The slow burn I have had for him all day has become a full blown blaze as I moan into his mouth.

His hand glides slowly to my breast and he gently massages and brings his lips slowly down to the other. I groan loudly when his lips make contact. Sucking, licking, biting then he switches sides and I just may explode. His hand slips down further and finds my core. I am so wet for him already it brings a low growl to his throat. He runs his fingers through my folds making me whimper beneath him. He slowly slips in one finger and begins to massage then slowly goes the second finger causing me to moan loudly and arch my back he begins to thrust, slowly massaging his fingers inside me with this thumb circling my clit.

"Christian please!" I beg whimpering. "Make me come. I need you to make me come." I plead. I need him so bad. My body craving release.

His lips move to my neck as he hits that spot that drives me wild. He increases the speed of his fingers and nips, sucks and kisses my neck.

"Give it to me baby. Come for me Ana."

"SHIT CHRISTIAN!" I call out as my body comes apart with pleasure.

Christians hand skims up my body to my mouth and he runs his fingers across my lips. My lips respond instantly and suck his fingers into my mouth. Christian moves over me. I feel him hot, hard and throbbing against my thigh. When he removed his pants I have no idea.

His weight on his forearms, one hand intertwined with mine. Our eyes are locked to one another with nothing but love shinning. He gently fills me to the hilt. He is completely buried inside me causing me to moan and him to growl.

"So fucking perfect." He pants.

"You feel amazing Christian."

I pull him down closer to me. I need him as close to me as he can get. I kiss him my tongue thrashing against his, tasting him, consuming him, and claiming him.

He rolls his hips making me cry out in pleasure. He slowly beings to thrust in and out of me hitting that spot each time making me mewl and moan. We are content to make love for a while which is what we are doing Christian is Making sweet slow Vanilla love to me. Suddenly I need more.

"Please. I whisper.

"What baby, what do you want?"

"Harder Chrisitan, Faster. Make me yours, make me come, make me scream please." I beg.

"We aim to please baby."

He picks up speed and his thrusts become harder making me call out with each one and whimper with each retreat. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist not letting him move to far away from me.

"Harder, Christian Harder." I cry out

He is thrusting wildly now, fucking me hard and fast.

"Oh God yes Baby, Christian don't stop. Fuck me harder!"

"GRRRR Come on Ana, give it up for me baby, scream for me baby!"

"Oh Fuck Christian!"

"Ana, Baby, Fuck! YOU. ARE. MINE." He thrusts harder and faster as my body reaches its peak

"YOURS. YES. FUCKING YOURS CHRISTIAN! I scream as I shatter into a million pieces my body trembling beneath his.

One more thrust I feel him emptying into me. "ANA, OH FUCK ANA YES!" He falls on top of me both our bodies shaking. Our breathing heavy trying to steady. He gently pulls out of me, making me wince, and rolls off me but pulls me with him. I curl into his side. My head on his chest over his heart, my hand stroking his chest.

"That was fucking amazingly perfect." He states.

I giggle. "yes it was."

"mmm I love that sound." I hear his smile.

I shiver as the cold air is hitting our naked bodies. Christian moves us so we are no snuggled under the covers. He reaches over and turns the light out. I snuggle closer to him.

"Thank you baby." He whispers

"For what Christian?"

"For giving me another baby to love. For giving me another reason to love you."

I tear up again at the sweet words from my husband.

"I should thank you for the same reason baby. I love you Christian so much."

"I know baby. I love you too Ana so much."

I run my hand up to find his lips and meet them with mine.

A soft gentle loving kiss.

"Sleep baby." He whispers and I cuddle back into him, throwing one leg over his and hugging him close to me while his arms wrap around me. With one last kiss on the top of my head. I close my eyes and fall in to a happy peaceful sleep.


End file.
